The Fallen Clans Book One
by SwimyGhost
Summary: Rogues have taken over the lake, leaving the Clans small and helpless. Two Clans team up, two go alone, to find the legendary Sky Tree that StarClan has told them about. Only then will they find their new home. Told from four different perspectives, will the Clans find their new home, or will the rogues that are stalking them slaughter them all...
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

Leader- Thorntooth- A messy furred brown tom with reddish-brown stripes and paws. Has green eyes

 **APPRENTICE: Robinpaw**

Deputy- Redflower- A long furred red she-cat with green eyes and a long tail

Medicine cat- Puddlefern- A gray she-cat with a brown chest and underbelly with white paws. Has blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Grayheart- A gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Embersplash- A black tom with orange swirls and spots in his fur. Has green eyes

Grasstail- A brown she-cat with white spots and paws. Has brown eyes

Flowernose- A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE: Sagepaw**

 **Apprentices**

Robinpaw- A scarlet colored she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Sagepaw- A gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Yarrowleaf- A yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Lizardclaw's kits)

 **ShadowClan**

Leader- _None_

Deputy- _None_

Medicine cat- Moonshell- A long-furred gray she-cat with white paws and chest fur. Has blue eyes (Former RiverClan)

 **Warriors**

Snakefang- A molten brown tom with a black underbelly and paws. Has yellow eyes

Jetfur- A black tom with yellow eyes (Former apart of Bloodspot's rogues)

Ashspot- A white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes

Clawnose- A sandy colored tom with black stripes and paws. Has amber eyes and a clawed face (Former named Sandface)

 **APPRENTICE: Fernpaw**

 **Apprentices**

Fernpaw- A brown she-cat with white and gray flecks in her fur. Has amber eyes

 **RiverClan**

Leader- Brookstar- A light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray paws. Has blue eyes (Mother to Nightkit, Duskkit, and Troutkit. Glowfoot's mate)

Deputy- Glowfoot- A sandy colored tom with orange paws and green eyes (Brookstar's mate)

Medicine cat- Splashfur- A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and gray spots.

 **Warriors**

Fisheye- A black she-cat with orange eyes

Logsplash- A large brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

 **WindClan**

Leader- Badgerstar- A gray and black tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Rabbitwind- A long-legged pale gray tom with black feet and green eyes

 **APPRENTICE: Daisypaw**

Medicine cat- Stoneheart- A dark gray tom with white spots and amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Heathereye- A white she-cat with bluish-purple

eyes

 **APPRENTICE: Creampaw**

Rootfoot- A yellow she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

 **APPRENTICE: Breezepaw**

Stormbreeze- A dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE: Frisky**

Cloudnose- A brown tom with white flecks in his fur. Has a pale, also white, nose

 **APPRENTICE: Bounce**

 **APPRENTICES**

Daisypaw- A yellow she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Breezepaw- A dark gray, long-furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Creampaw- A cream and yellow colored she-cat

Frisky- A red furred tom with white chest-fur and amber eyes. (Former kittypet)

Bounce- An orange furred tom with gray chest-fur and amber eyes. (Former kittypet)

 **Queens**

Dayflower- A short-furred yellow she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes (Kits, Eaglekit and Foxkit)

 **Outside the Clans**

Bloodspot- A black and red tom with icy blue eyes. Leader of the Rogues

Ice-Shard- A icy blue-white she-cat with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle (Bloodspot's mate)

Razor- A dark red tom with amber eyes (Brick's brother)

Brick- A dark red she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Razor's sister)

Dagger- A dark gray, nearly black tom, with yellow eyes

Smithy- A soot colored tom with amber eyess

Slasher- An orange tom with yellow eyes and a scarred body

Snowflake- A fluffy white she-cat with a missing ear and scarred body

Cinders- A dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Smolders' sister)

Smolders- A dark gray she-cat with green eyes (Cinders' sister)

Leaf- A brown she-cat

Spiderlily- A red she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Sharpstar! Stay still! I can't help you if you keep twitching!"

A reddish-brown tom with white stripes groaned in agony. He tried to shift in a comfortable position, but a golden, long-furred she-cat held him down gently. The two cats sat inside a stone den with brambles guarding the entrance. Various types of herbs laid on flat stones. A mixture of sweet and sour smells fluttered overhead. A small pile of moss bundles were placed in the far corner of the den. It smelled like blood and bile and death itself.

"Morningwhisker," The tom gasped for air, "do you know how long this will last? And… Be honest with me, cousin."

The golden she-cat's long gold whiskers twitched thoughtfully, "I'm sorry to say this, Sharpstar, but… You're dying. The poison has successfully taken over your body. My herbs can't heal something like this."

"Black-Blood!" Sharpstar spat, which ended up with him coughing up blood and bile.

"Sharpstar, you must rest!" Morningwhisker hissed, wrapping up the blood and bile in another moss-bundle.

"What's the point, Morningwhisker?" His white tipped ears flattened against his head. The poor tom looked more sickly and miserable then he already did, "My Clan is nearly dead, rogues are taking over the lake, and I'm to die soon. So may I ask _you_ , my loyal medicine cat and cousin, what is the point?"

"The point is this: You are ThunderClan's leader, Sharp _eye_." Morningwhisker spat, her neck fur bristled.

Sharpstar closed his red-amber eyes quickly and looked away from his kin. Morningwhisker sighed and padded to her herbs. She started to pick the rotten herbs away from the good ones. Her delicate golden paws swiftly moved from herb to herb, her mind locked and focused on her task.

"If it makes you feel better," Morningwhisker mewed softly, "I too am close to my death."

Sharpstar stood up swiftly, only to crash back down to the ground. His body shook with pain as he coughed. Even though no blood or bile came out, Morningwhisker instantly wrapped the moss-bundle that laid next to his chin. She tossed it into the corner with the others and quickly laid another one down.

"Calm yourself, cousin," The she-cat purred, "It isn't for another moon, and Puddlepaw will be a full medicine cat before that. So, what's the problem."

"The problem is… You'll die!" Sharpstar yowled, digging his claws weakly into the moss.

Morningwhisker sighed, her whiskers twitching, "It's the price for knowledge and hope…"

"Knowledge? Hope?" The tom questioned.

"Three nights ago, I had a vision," The she-cat started to describe her dream, "I saw the Clans, but they were in the Forest Territories, the ones the Clans left seasons ago, and they were fighting Twolegplace cats with dog claws in their collars. They Clans were victorious, which meant the Twolegplace cats fled back to their dens. I realized they must be BloodClan. You remember the stories about BloodClan, don't you cousin?"

"Get on with it before I die!" Sharpstar growled.

Morningwhisker's ears turned pink, "Yes, of course. I saw the BloodClan cats have kits, and then their kits had kits, and then their kits had kits. And as I watched this, I kept hearing 'Clans…. Ruined… Take over… Destroy…' I saw the black and red leader of the rogues stand up from them all. He told the cats that were related to the old BloodClan that it was the Clans' fault for splitting them up. So, it was right to find them and destroy them."

"The red and black leader… You mean Bloodspot?"

Morningwhisker rolled her pretty green eyes, "Who else has an edgy rogue name and leads a massive group of rogues?"

Sharpstar blinked slowly in surprise, his body rippling with shock and pain, "So these rogues… Who have been destroying the Clans from the inside and out… Are descendants from BloodClan?"

"And they are angry for the destruction of their Cl- group…" Morningwhisker finished, sitting down gracefully and wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Is there a silver-lining in any of this?" Sharpstar asked Morningwhisker, almost begging for information.

Morningwhisker nodded, "Yes. The Clans will survive, but most of the members of each Clan _will_ die. But they will survive… They will. But they must leave the lake."

"What!" Sharpstar tried to stand up, "This is the Clans' home!"

" _Was_." Morningwhisker said darkly, "The rogues have taken over. RiverClan only has seven members left! WindClan has no medicine cat and ShadowClan doesn't even have a leader!"

"ThunderClan won't have a leader either…" Sharpstar started to cough. Blood and bile started to pour out of his mouth. Instead of flecks of blood, it was more and heavier. A pool of blood and bile gathered onto the moss-bundle. It was so heavy, that it quickly soaked through.

"Morningwhisker…."

"Cousin?"

"Tell… Thorntooth… He'll lead the remaining ThunderClan members well…"

Morningwhisker opened her mouth to speak, but closed it slowly. She was the only kit out of her parents litter. So was Sharpstar. They were like brother and sister. Could she really watch him die? Alone?

She sighed and gave a weak smile, "Of course, Sharpeye… Thorntooth will lead ThunderClan greatly."

Sharpstar laughed quietly, "Good…. Good…."

And with that, the powerful leader of ThunderClan died a painful and slow death.


	3. Chapter 1 (Thorntooth)

Chapter 1

(* **UNEDITED*)**

 _ **It's time, Thorntooth. You can't wait forever**_

 _I know! But I need more time!_

 _ **Lead the Clans to the Sky Tree. Lead them to the flowing streams, the endless moor, the thickest forest, and darkest marsh. Lead them home, Thorntooth**_

 _What are you saying!? I need more time to think about this! No! I don't need more time… I need you to choose another cat! I can't lead!_

 _ **You are a descendent of the Destroyer of Blood. You can do this, Thorntooth**_

 _Stop it! Stop it!_

"Thorntooth!"

Thorntooth, a messy furred brown tom with reddish-brown stripes and paws, scrambled to get up. His long claws were swiftly unsheathed and he wildly threw his head back and forth, thinking rogues were about to take over.

"Calm down, brother, it's me."

Thorntooth looked up and quickly sighed.

"It's just you, Redflower." He said, his neck fur going down and his long tail playfully swishing back and forth.

" _Just_ me?" Redflower asked, her eyes shining with false anger and mischief, "Not just, your sister or your deputy?"

Thorntooth smiled weakly at the word deputy. Every cat knew the only reason Thorntooth made Redflower, his sister, deputy was best the only remaining senior Warrior, Grayheart, was sick with whitecough and no one knew if he would recover.

 _Besides_ Thorntooth thought to himself, licking his chest fur briskly _She may have to step down from her position if she keeps taking "platonic" long walks with Embersplash every night_.

"Did you have to tell me anything important, Redflower?" The tom mewed.

Redflower's green eyes filled with worry, "Thorntooth… The time has come to leave. Leaf-bare is coming soon and we need to find a new home for ThunderClan… Far from the rogues."

"Or the Descendants of Blood, as they proudly call themselves." Thorntooth muttered angrily.

Two seasons ago, a group of rogues entered the lake. They claimed to be descendants of SkyClan, a Clan that once had been brought to the lake, but moved away when there was no room. They lived nearby and went to Gatherings. But one moon, they never showed up. The Clans walked into their territory, only to find it abandoned. Assuming the Clans held vigil over the fallen SkyClan. Three seasons after SkyClan disappeared, the rogues had showed up at the Gathering, explaining that a strange disease fell upon SkyClan. They claimed StarClan had cursed them because their medicine cat fell in love with a rogue and had kits (all the medicine cats were shocked, but believed it because Rainnose was a known flirter.) They wanted to move in with the Clans to become Clan cats once again. The Clans agreed and let the cats in (some just came to say 'goodbye' to their family members.)

However, two moons after the cats joined, strange murders started to happen. Cats, high ranking and low, would be found dead on the lakeside. No one ever suspected the rogues, since they were so loyal and 'trustworthy'. But at the next Gathering, something terrible happened.

Birdstar, the elderly leader of WindClan, was attacked by a black and red rogue tom. Since she was frail and on her last life, Birdstar was killed quickly.

"I am not Redspot!" The tom spat with joy, licking the blood happily off his paws as the Clans watched in horror, "I am Bloodspot, leader of the Descendants of Blood! You Clan rats destroyed my Clan seasons and seasons ago! _I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!_ "

Suddenly, more of the rogues who claimed to be 'loyal members' screeched and leaped onto the high branches, pushing off leaders and attacking anyone who stood in their way.

"We will destroy you like you destroyed us! We will show no mercy!" Bloodspot hissed, "Give up, Clan rats! And die peacefully like prey!"

At first, the Clans fought bravely, trying to take back their home. But it didn't work. The rogues were too powerful. Bloodspot and his second-in-command/mate, Ice-Shard, were the most deadly.

The thing that scare the Clans the most was, no one knew what they were talking about. The rogues kept talking about a Clan from long ago, but no one knew any other Clans other than the main five and StarClan. What Clan could he be talking about? And who were they descendants of?

"I know we _should_ leave," Thorntooth began, "but-"

"No more buts, Thorntooth!" Redflower hissed, flexing her claws angrily, "I don't want ThunderClan to die because you're too scared to leave!"

Thorntooth, taken aback by his sister's harsh words, flattened his ears sadly and lowered his tail. Redflower immediately felt bad and tried to apologize.

"Thorntooth, I-"

"No, you're right. We're leaving, now," Thorntooth stood up and started to groom his fur, trying to look presentable, "Go tell the Clan to eat and prepare. We might have a second Clan join us."

Redflower smiled knowingly and left the den, already starting to bark orders.

 _She's fiercer then the name implies_ Thorntooth thought with a grin.

Even though she was born minutes after Thorntooth, Redflower was always the one in charge. Reckless, ambitious, fierce, and armed with a skill for fighting, Redflower quickly gained the title of ThunderClan's most bravest warrior. However, since she was so reckless, former leader, Sharpstar, didn't trust Redflower enough to make her deputy after former deputy, Mousefall, was killed by Ice-Shard. Her recklessness and ambition was her downfall.

 _I still can't believe Sharpstar trusted me to become leader!_ Thorntooth sighed.

Time to face the Clan.

The brown tom stepped out and decided to look around the fallen Clan. The sky was a dull blue, making the sky look tired. The trees surrounding the camp were dead because of the leaf-fall weather. They bore no leaves. A chill wind nipped at the cats' pelts. Thorntooth watched as a gray she-cat handed herbs to a pregnant yellow she-cat. The queen narrowed her eyes.

"What's this?"

"Traveling herbs, Yarrowleaf." The gray cat rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised that you _didn't_ hear Redflower's shouting."

"Oh I did, and I think she's a mousebrain!" Yarrowleaf, the queen, hissed, digging her claws into the hard, dusty ground, "This has been ThunderClan's home for seasons! I want Lizardstripe's kits to be born on ThunderClan territory!"

Thorntooth winced. Lizardstripe was a senior member of ThunderClan, ThunderClan's strongest fighter, and Yarrowleaf's mate. They were heartbroken when all of their kits, except the apprentice Sagepaw, was killed in a battle that was suppose to help RiverClan defeat the rogues.

"Marshfang! Silverstreak! Mintear! Tansypaw! Goldenpaw! MY KITS!" Thorntooth remembered hearing Yarrowleaf and Lizardstripe screamed when they saw their kits' bodies.

It broke Yarrowleaf even more when Lizardstripe was killed protecting their last living kit Sagepaw. Now, Yarrowleaf was left mateless and expecting her dead mate's kits very soon.

"Now, you're just being a mousebrain!" The gray she-cat growled, "Lizardstripe would want his kits to be born safe and _far, far_ away from those rogues! Now, eat these herbs before I force you too!"

Surprised by the cat's harsh tone, Yarrowleaf blinked in surprise. Finally, the stubborn queen ate the herbs and padded to a pile of leaves in the center of the dusty camp. She picked up the last piece of prey, a scrawny shrew, and carried it back to a den. The den looked very safe, for it was under a thick bramble bush and reinforced with thick roots.

"Sorry, Puddlefern. Do you wish for me to talk with her?" Thorntooth meowed, fully padding out of the den.

Puddlefern blinked her blue eyes and licked her brown chest fur twice, "No, no. I understand she's worried. No one wants to leave the stone hollow."

Thorntooth looked up. The tall stone that circled the cat looked like angry gray StarClan cats glaring down at them.

 _Funny. I remember when the stone hollow made me feel safe_ Thorntooth thought sadly.

"So, do you need any herbs?" Puddlefern asked, tilting her gray head.

"Yes, please." Thorntooth replied.

"Alright, I'll make one for you. Wait here." Puddlefern mewed, padding into her cave-den, which was inside the stone.

"It's alright, Sagepaw. Prey is getting harder and harder to find around here."

"But all of you caught something!"

Thorntooth turned to face the gorse tunnel the Clan used as an entrance and exit. Four cats entered through the tunnel, all but one were holding a piece of prey. The leader was a tortoiseshell she-cat with striking green eyes. The golden flecks in her black and brown fur was the only bright thing in the Clan, which warmed his heart. The second adult cat was brown she-cat with white spots. She dropped her piece of prey, a gray mouse, at her white paws and flicked the ear of a gray and brown apprentice.

"My mouse can barely feed a kit! Cheer up, Sagepaw."

"Yeah, Sagepaw!" A bouncy red furred apprentice appeared from behind the group. Her white paws were covered in the blood of the large gray and white pigeon that she carried in her mouth. Her green eyes shined with happiness.

"Without you distracting the pigeon, I wouldn't have been able to catch it." The red apprentice meowed.

Sagepaw didn't look too happy and instead lowered his head.

Thorntooth decided to step in and padded up the group, swishing his tail back and forth.

"Great hunting patrol, Flowernose." Thorntooth congratulated.

The tortoiseshell dipped her head respectively and meowed, "It was nothing, Thorntooth. We are just thankful that StarClan finally blessed us with good hunting!"

"And I hope it doesn't bother you that I took Robinpaw out to hunt," The brown and white spotted she-cat explained, "I thought we got catch more if we all went."

"That's fine, Grasstail," Thorntooth nodded and looked at his apprentice.

 _Robinpaw looks like she is so joyful that she could bounce here to StarClan and back!_ Thorntooth thought playfully.

Robinpaw looked into Thorntooth's green eyes nervously, "Didn't I do good? Sagepaw helped me so much! Without him, I wouldn't have been able to catch it!"

The brown tom saw his apprentice shift her paws. Thorntooth understood she wanted to give Sagepaw more hope in his abilities. The tom looked into Sagepaw's yellow eyes.

"Never doubt your skills, Sagepaw. Just because you didn't catch anything day doesn't mean you won't tomorrow."

Sagepaw sighed, "Yes, Thorntooth."

The ThunderClan leader followed the apprentice's gaze. He saw that it held on the nursery before breaking away. The tom padded sadly back to the apprentice den, which was a cave inside the rocks. Thorntooth looked away as Sagepaw's tail disappeared into the den. The leader saw that the hunting patrol brought back a mouse, a crow, and a pigeon.

 _Good, enough the fed the Clan_

"Alright, Robinpaw, take the pigeon and share it with him. Once you two are finished, get some traveling herbs from Puddlefern." Thorntooth ordered

Robinpaw cocked her head, "Why?"

"We're leaving." Thorntooth replied simply.

Robinpaw's eyes widened in both fear and excited. She nodded and swiftly picked up the pigeon before sprinting towards the apprentices den.

"Grasstail, place the mouse in the pile and share the crow with Flowernose. Get some herbs from Puddlefern afterwards."

Flowernose smiled and mewed, "Of course, Thorntooth! Come on, Grasstail!"

Grasstail and Flowernose dropped the mouse in the pile and started eating as two more cats came out of the tunnel. One was a gray tabby and the other was a black tom with orange swirls in his fur. The gray one carried a scrawny rabbit.

"Thorntooth, we need to speak with you!" The gray tabby yowled, blue eyes filled with seriousness.

Thorntooth padded over and asked what was wrong.

"After we caught this rabbit," The black cat answered, poking the rabbit with his forepaw, "a WindClan patrol came towards the border. Badgerstar was leading that patrol."

Thorntooth felt worry crawl across his spine. While Badgerstar was a fair and just leader, who was also impatient and could get vicious if he was offended.

"He looked so tired, Thorntooth," The gray cat meowed sadly, "Even though he's two moons older than you, he looked two _seasons_ older. His fur was thin and his eyes were dull."

"Well, what did he want?" Thorntooth asked.

"He wanted to speak with you," The black said answered, "He said it was important."

"Alright, thank you Grayheart and Embersplash. I will visit the border now. Eat the rabbit and get some herbs from Puddlefern. We are leaving."

Embersplash, shocked, opened his mouth to speak, but Grayheart covered his mouth with his tail.

"Every well, Thorntooth. But are you sure it's safe to travel alone?"

Thorntooth looked up. The sun was now fully up. Although it was still in the far horizon, the rogues would be waking up by now. Thorntooth swallowed his fear and replied,

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Embersplash pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure," Thorntooth said, padding forward, towards the gorse tunnel. He stopped and whispered in Embersplash's ear, "Better save some rabbit for your mate."

It only took Embersplash a second for him to figure out who he was talking about. Embersplash tried to cuff Thorntooth, but the brown tom was too quick and dodged his attack. He smiled and ran into the tunnel, running like the wind.

Once he got out though, his heart dropped.

He forgot how terrible the forest looked.

The trees were truly dead. Their bark was falling off and their leaves were completely gone. Instead was the fresh, healthy brown color, the trees had a dusty gray color. The sky seemed even more dead and dull, the blue looking more light gray than blue. The lake looked black and poisoned. It had a cold, ominous feel toward it. The grass was itchy and dead, nothing good save it. The cold wind picked up and blew across Thorntooth's back, making him shiver in fear.

 _StarClan told us we_ had to _leave… We just have to… Or we'll die_

Thorntooth climbed down the hill and towards the lakeshore. The scent of stale blood and death floating across the lake. As he grew closer, the tom saw the tufts of fur floating in the lake. Angrily, he dug his claws into the hard ground.

The rogues had a sick pastime. They got pleasure from throwing the bodies of the cats they've killed into the lake.

 _I hope StarClan slaughters them all_ Thorntooth thought, but then quickly lost hope.

 _StarClan hasn't done anything for us in moons…_

The brown cat sighed and started to walk towards the ThunderClan/WindClan border. The water touched his paws as the small tide came it. It went back into the water, only to come back up again. If it were any normal day, Thorntooth would have hissed and immediately leaped back. But this wasn't a normal day, and Thorntooth was already lost in his thoughts.

 _What is this Sky Tree? And why do the members of StarClan always talk about it? They mention that it has something to do with our new home…_

Thorntooth winced at the thought. New home. He wished it didn't have to come to this. The Clans already had to leave their home once before. When the Twolegs took over the Forest Territory to build a new Thunderpath, the Clans went on The Journey and found the Lake Territory. Now, the Clans would lost their home to the rogues that hid in the shadows and feasted on death and fear.

 _This was my home, my parents, Foxfur and Timberclaw's, home_ , _Redflower's home, Lizardstripe's home, Sharpstar and Morningwhisker's home._

He flinched against, leaping over a pile of rocks and started to climb up a treeless hill. He was getting closer to the border.

Sharpstar died of Black-Blood, a disease that infected prey, giving them black blood. At first, the medicine cats were able to treat it. But it soon became more powerful, killing any cat who ate the sickly prey. Sharpstar, the red-eyed leader, ate a tiny shrew and was infected with the deadly disease. It killed him two days after he got it.

One moon later, Morningwhisker, the golden-furred medicine cat before Puddlefern, was killed by Ice-Shard and Bloodspot themselves. The two moons they stayed in the Clans, they learned many things. One of the things they learned that medicine cats go to Moonpool during the half moon. Which gave them the perfect time to attack.

Morningwhisker, after she gave Puddlefern her name, decided to head back to ThunderClan territory with her newly-made successor following her. Ice-Shard and Bloodspot knew how weak a Clan would be without their medicine cat, so they attacked. Morningwhisker told Puddlefern to run and, when her former apprentice did, attacked them alone. The next day, they found her body floating near the shore of ThunderClan territory. Puddlefern went in herself to get her body, which made Grayheart drag them both back to shore after Puddlefern nearly drowned. They mourned Morningwhisker's death and, sadly, had to go on.

 _Why, StarClan?_ Thorntooth thought sadly, sitting down on top of the hill, looking over the lake. _Why did you destroy my home_

"Hey, slowpoke!"

Thorntooth saw his sister running towards him. Her long fur blew in the wind wildly. She made a screeching halt and cuffed him on the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Thorntooth spat, rubbing the side of his head with his paw.

"Badgerstar is getting impatient!" Redflower replied with a growl, "They might do something bad if you don't hurry up!"

Thorntooth grumbled an apology and followed his sister down the slope of the hill. He watched as her fluffy tail swished back and forth for a bit before meowing,

"How come you were at WindClan border?"

The tom could tell the inside of the she-cat's ears went pink.

"I went to tell Grayheart and Embersplash that we were leaving today. I noticed that they were talking with a WindClan patrol, so, as any good deputy, I decided to investigate. I told them to return to camp and report back to you after I learn what was going on." Redflower explained.

Thorntooth smirked, "Are you sure you didn't just wanna see Embersplash?"

Redflower flicked Thorntooth's nose with her tail, "Me and Embersplash have nothing going on!"

"Embersplash and _I_ ," Thorntooth correctly cheekily.

"Whatever!" Redflower spat.

"You know, I see kits in the future." Thorntooth purred.

Redflower raised her paw to cuff him again, but quickly stopped herself and set her paw down. She licked her chest fur briskly and mewed quietly, "Be gentle, Badgerstar doesn't look well."

Before he could ask, Redflower was already off the slope and padding towards the stream that ThunderClan and WindClan used has a border. Thorntooth followed, only to see a group of cats on the other side of the border.

There were two adult cats and two apprentices. One apprentice was a yellow she-cat, who kept shifting her paws from side to side. She looked quite she and nervous. The other apprentice was a dark gray she-cat with striking yellow eyes. Her long-fur blowed in the wind gently. Her eyes were filled with seriousness and playfulness at the same time. Thorntooth looked away when he saw who was the leader of this patrol.

 _StarClan, Grayheart was right. Badgerstar looks like an elder!_

Badgerstar, as said before, was two moons older than Thorntooth, but he looked _much_ older. His once neat black and gray fur was dull and messy. His amber eyes were also dull and tired. He looked like he hadn't slept in moons. Scars lined his pelt and back legs.

"Thorntooth." Badgerstar croaked.

"Badgerstar, it's a pleasure to speak with you." Thorntooth meowed, dipping his head respectively.

"There is no time for formalities!" Badgerstar spat, his thin body quivering, "My Clan is dying! Every Clan is dying! You had a vision from StarClan after Morningwhisker died, telling us that we had to leave! Well, the time to leave is now!"

Thorntooth, Redflower, and the apprentices looked quite shocked at Badgerstar's outburst. Thorntooth calmly replied,

"We know, which is why ThunderClan is leaving today. And, I was hoping, our Clans could come together."

Badgerstar flicked his right ear, "What?"

"Think about it, Badgerstar," Thorntooth explained, "if our Clans are together, we can travel together to find the Sky Tree. And I believe if ShadowClan and RiverClan followed us, we could _all_ find the Sky Tree together! StarClan said that when we would find the Sky Tree, that would be our new home."

Badgerstar was silent for a few heartbeats. Then, he turned his head to face the second cat. The cat was a long-legged pale gray tom with green eyes. He raised his left black paw and licked it thoughtfully.

"I think we should go with them, Badgerstar. Safer in numbers _and_ we'll find the Sky Tree quicker."

The WindClan leader paused for a second before sighing, "This was the reason I made you my deputy, Rabbitwind, you think with your brain and not with your claws."

"Breezepaw," Badgerstar ordered the dark gray apprentice, "Go back to WindClan and tell them to eat and get traveling herbs. We are leaving as soon as possible."

The apprentice bounced with glee, "Alright, Badgerstar!"

Breezepaw sprinted away, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Daisypaw, Rabbitwind, go hunting and gather some prey for the Clan. I'll follow you after I talk with Thorntooth."

The yellow apprentice and deputy nodded their heads in agreement and also disappeared in a flash. Thorntooth felt his heart drop when Badgerstar glared at him, eyes narrowed. His amber eyes seemed like tiny flames.

"If any member of my Clan _die_ , Thorntooth, you'll be responsible."

Thorntooth nodded, "Noted. Now, let's see if the other Clans will join us."

(-)

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please review! Here are the songs that kept me sane while I wrote this chapter!**

Coyote Kisses- Six Shooter

Coyote Kisses- Revive

Coyote Kisses- Baby, You're A Blizzard

Coyote Kisses- Illusion

Lyre Le Temps- Looking Like This

Lyre Le Temps- Done For Tomorrow

Jamie Berry- Out of My Mind

Heathers The Musical- Candy Store

Heathers The Musical- Yo Girl

Heathers The Musical- Meant to be Yours

Lyre Le Temps- Prohibition Swing

Lyre Le Temps- Party Raiser

Lyre Le Temps- Clock Is Mine

Lyre Le Temps- Hold The Night

Lyre Le Temps- About The Trauma Drum

 **Remember, stay wonderful and scary as a Ghost!**


	4. Chapter 2 (Clawnose)

Chapter 2

The sandy colored tom ripped a piece of skin of a frog and chewed it thoughtfully.

 _It's time to leave. I won't let these flea-furred rogues kill_ my _Clan._

Clawnose, although he wasn't the true leader of ShadowClan, inserted himself as leader. No one denied him as he told them he would act as ShadowClan's leader, but no one agreed on it either.

He tore another piece of flesh off the frog and chewed it angrily now.

After these filthy rogues started to destroy the Clans, it attacked RiverClan and ShadowClan first, since they were both the smallest Clans. They tried to fight the rogues, but failed miserably. ShadowClan's leader, Crowstar was killed first, then their medicine cat Frogleaf, and finally their deputy Nightclaw. ShadowClan almost became a group of rogues themselves.

 _We would, if I didn't become leader_ Clawnose thought.

Suddenly, his ears perked up when he heard a loud yowl come from the medicine cat den.

"That hurts!"

"Hold still, Fernpaw, you have a deep cut on your leg."

Clawnose stood up and padded over to the stone and bramble thicket den. Inside the sandy floored den, a long-furred gray she-cat was pressing herbs against a brown apprentice's leg.

"Fernpaw, let Moonshell take care of you." Clawnose growled.

The she-cat moaned, "But it stings!"

"It will hurt even more if you keep squirming like a worm!" Moonshell hissed, but her blue eyes showed she was much more worried than angry.

Clawnose lifted his head and stared into the she-cat's eyes. Moonshell wasn't born in ShadowClan. Instead, she was born in RiverClan. She heard that the medicine cat, Frogleaf, and knew she couldn't leave ShadowClan without a medicine cat. So, once her apprentice Splashfur earned her medicine cat name, Moonshell traveled to ShadowClan saying she'd been their new medicine cat.

 _Glad she did, my foolish apprentice keeps hurting herself._

Clawnose couldn't get angry at Fernpaw though, her parents were killed by rogues when she was just a kit and now, she was in mourning. So it was understandable that she kept trying to show off, showing that she wasn't weak.

However, running into a bramble bush trying to catch a squirrel probably wasn't the smartest idea.

Once Moonshell finished pressing cobwebs against the wound, Fernpaw stood up and looked into Clawnose's amber eyes, "Can I get something from the fresh-kill pile now? I'm hungry."

He stared back into her amber eyes and mewed, "Sure, we'll be leaving soon."

Fernpaw blinked in surprise, but her brown head nodded and she ran to the pile, ignoring the pain. Moonshell looked at Clawnose suspiciously.

"Sandface, what do yo-"

"Clawnose," The tom cut in, "It's Clawnose now."

When patrol the lakeshore alone, Bloodspot and is ice-hearted mate Ice-Shard, attacked him. Clawnose was able to toss Bloodspot water. Angered, Ice-Shard attacked his face, trying to blind him.

 _This is for my mate!_

Clawnose shivered. Those words would haunt him forever. Although Frogleaf healed him, the scarred tom decided to re-name himself Clawnose, to remind him and to the Clan he survived the deadly attack.

Plus, he hated the name Sandface. He thought it was stupid.

"Fine, _Clawnose_ ," Moonshell rolled her pretty blue eyes, "what is this about leaving?"

The tom looked his left paw and brushed it against his ears, "It's time for ShadowClan to leave the lake. We have stayed here too long."

Moonshell blinked, "So, we are going with the other Clans to find the Sky Tree?"

Clawnose opened his mouth to reply, but he heard a loud hiss. At first, he thought it was a rogue attack. Instead, it was two cats play wrestling with each other. A black tom watched from the distance, grooming himself carefully when he got bored.

"Snakefang! Ashspot! What are you two mousebrains doing?!" Clawnose spat, storming over to the two cats.

One of them, a molten brown tom, stood up quickly and gave his black paws a quick lick and rubbed his chest, "Nothing, Clawnose! Ashspot and I were just playing!"

Clawnose narrowed his eyes, "Kits play, warriors act more mature. Did you two even hunt at all, or did you just make Jetfur do all the work?"

A pretty white she-cat rolled her blue eyes. The gray spots and her beautiful body shifted as she groomed herself, "Of course not, look at the pile."

The sand colored tom did so. The pine-needle pile had two frogs, one lizard, and a surprisingly large crow. Clawnose glared at them and picked up the frog he was eating with his paw. He tossed it at Ashspot, which hit her in the nose. The she-cat glared at him as he spoke.

"The two of you will finish that frog. Jetfur, since you acted like a true, mature, warrior, you can have whatever you what."

The black cat nodded, "Thank you, Clawnose." He walked over to the pile and humbly took the smallest piece of prey, the lizard.

Clawnose admired Jetfur. He was once apart of Bloodspot's clan of rogues, who called themselves the Descendants of Blood. Although most of the cats in the rogue group were related somehow, Jetfur was not. Originally named Jet, he was the only known cat to defeat Bloodspot in a fight. Impressed, by his skills, Bloodspot allowed him to join the Descendants of Blood. Jet didn't care. He just hated living in his current living space, which he called 'a dump'.

But after he saw how the Descendants of Blood were destroying the Clans, he joined ShadowClan. No one trusted him that much, but he quickly gained their trust. He was loyal and honest. He was also very humble, always thinking of the Clan before him.

The self-proclaimed leader watched as the black tom laid next to a bramble bush den and start to nibble on the brown lizard's tail. The two other warriors padded over to the fresh-kill pile and they picked out a frog to share. Clawnose saw Moonshell and Fernpaw pick out the crow and started sharing it with each other.

 _This Clan_ will _survive, I'll make sure of it_

"Clawnose, are you sure this is a good idea?" Moonshell mewed softly.

"We _need_ to." Clawnose answered.

"But what about Fern-"

"Fernpaw will make it. Her injury isn't _that_ bad. Right, Fernpaw?" Clawnose looked down.

His apprentice smiled and meowed happily, "If course! Are we'll leaving to find the Sky Tree?"

Clawnose grinned, "You bet."

Fernpaw bounced happily, forgetting Moonshell was right next to her and nearly crashed into her. Moonshell glared at the apprentice, then glared at Clawnose. He just shrugged and then ripped a piece of meat off the crow and ate it.

Annoyed, Moonshell should up and growled, "I'm going to make traveling herbs for all of us. _Clawnose_."

Clawnose could feel the the anger flowing through her, " _Don't do_ anything _stupid._ "

Moonshell stood up and flicked Clawnose's nose with her tail and padded back to her den. Clawnose rubbed his nose with his paw when he heard paw-steps behind him.

"Leaving?"

Clawnose turned to see Jetfur behind Fernpaw and him, his yellow eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes, we are leaving," Clawnose explained, "to find the Sky Tree."

"Sky Tree?" Jetfur asked calmly, cocking his head.

"Yes, remember? The one that Thorntooth, leader of ThunderClan, told us about?" Clawnose said slowly.

"Didn't he have a… Vision… From… Starry-Clan, was it?" Jetfur asked, lowering his head.

"StarClan!" Fernpaw corrected loudly.

"Yes, yes, StarClan." Jetfur mewed at her kindly.

"What's this about StarClan and trees?" Ashspot asked, padding up to Clawnose.

"We're leaving to find the Sky Tree that StarClan told Thorntooth about!" Fernpaw piped up gleefully.

Before Clawnose could explained everything, he heard Snakefang hissed loudly,

"What are you doing here! This is _ShadowClan_ territory, Thunder-Rat!"

"Get off me! I'm hear to take to your leader!"

Clawnose turned to see a long-furred, red she-cat struggling to fight off an angry Snakefang that had her pinned.

"Snakefang! Let Redflower go!" Clawnose snarled.

 _I can't believe my mousebrain of a Clanmate just pinned down the deputy of ThunderClan!_

Redflower pushed off the brown cat and glared at Clawnose, green eyes filled with rage.

"I need to speak with you, _now_." Redflower hissed through her teeth.

Clawnose narrowed his eyes, "Tell me now, then."

Redflower looked at Fernpaw and Jetfur, who were staring at her with curiosity and seriousness, ready to pounce if needed. The she-cat sighed and meowed,

"Thorntooth and Badgerstar wish to meet you at the island. They're going to get Brookstar from RiverClan as well."

"Why?" Clawnose asked suspiciously.

"Thorntooth and Badgerstar will tell you. Please, Clawnose, don't argue." Redflower said, sounding desperate.

"How do I know that this isn't a trap?" The tom replied.

Redflower's mouth fell open, "Did you… Really… Do you believe that?"

"Of course Clawnose will be there."

Clawnose turned to see Jetfur padding over, looking at Redflower calmly, "And I'm _so_ sorry for the way Snakefang treated you. I hope you can forgive me…"

Both Clawnose and Redflower looked shocked. Clawnose was a little angry _Did he just_ speak _for me?!_

Jetfur turned and faced the medicine cat den, "Moonshell? Can you start working on making some traveling herbs?"

"I'll done that and have finished." Moonshell muttered through a mouthful of herbs.

The medicine cat blinked kindly at the still shocked Redflower and set sour smelling herbs in front of every ShadowClan cat. Jetfur continued talking,

"Again, I'm so sorry for the way my Clanmate act towards you," Jetfur turned to face Snakefang, "Snakefang! Apologize to her, now."

Snakefang, now looking quite shocked, shifted his paws awkwardly, "Sorry…"

Redflower licked her chest fur and quickly mewed, "I'll go back to Thorntooth and Badgerstar… I'm sure they already brought RiverClan with them."

Clawnose opened his mouth to speak, but Jetfur already was speaking, "No, you should stay. We'll be ready in just a few moments."

The she-cat sighed and nodded. She padded closer to the entrance of the camp and sat down. Redflower lifted her right paw and licked it, brushing it against her ear.

Jetfur looked shyly at Clawnose, his mouth still opened in shock.

"Sorry, Clawnose. I didn't mean to take over. I just thought we should listen to her, she is the deputy of ThunderClan."

Clawnose sighed. He couldn't be mad at Jetfur. He was right. But somehow, he still felt jealous. Jetfur seemed more like the leader then he.

 _Being the leader is my job!_ Clawnose thought angrily, flexing his claws.

Before he could say anything, Moonshell dropped a mixture of herbs right in front of Clawnose's paws. The sand colored tom sniffed the sour smelling herbs as the pretty she-cat dropped another mixture of herbs in front of Jetfur.

"What is _in_ this?" Clawnose growled, wrinkling his nose.

"There is sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet," Moonshell explained, watching Jetfur calmly eat his herbs, "I added a hint of heather nectar to make it taste better."

Clawnose grumbled as he slowly ate the herbs, wincing at its sour taste. Jetfur stood up and mewed, "Do you need help carrying the remaining herbs?"

The long furred she-cat smiled softly, "No thank you, I already have Fernpaw helping carry them. Besides, I don't have a lot of herbs left."

 _Of course you don't! These rogues know_ exactly _how to destroy us._

The rogues, when they stayed in the Clans for two moons, knew that medicine cats relied on herbs to help others. Without herbs, they were basically unable to help their Clanmates.

 _Medicine cats can't heal with visions of StarClan and prophecies about trees._ Clawnose thought bitterly

The self-made leader of ShadowClan watched as his Clan prepared to leave. He felt his heart grow heavy, as he looked over his Clan, one last time. He remembered fond memories in the warm and safe nursery, suckling milk with his brother and sister. He remembered feeling excited when he first slept in the apprentice den with his friends and kin. He remembered the feeling of pride flowing through him as he got his warrior name. He felt like he was ready to defend this powerful Clan with his life. Now, everything felt dead and hopeless. Clawnose watched as Ashspot and Snakefang looked at the bramble thicket nursery, sadness filling their eyes. Snakefang laid his tail across Ashspot's shoulders and whispered into her ear. Clawnose turned to the apprentice den.

Fernpaw was sadly looking into the apprentice den, her tail curled around her paws. Her eyes looked like amber pools of sadness and loneliness. Clawnose padded up to her and rested his tail against her shoulder.

"I understand how you must feel." Clawnose meowed softly.

"Mudpaw deserved to be a warrior with me. He didn't deserve to die." Fernpaw said sadly.

Mudpaw was Fernpaw's brother. He was killed by rogues on a border patrol with his mentor, Soottooth, and two other warriors. Mudpaw, Soottooth, and the other warrior were killed instantly and the second warrior was killed the next day. Fernpaw was still mourning his loss.

Before he could say anything, Moonshell called from across camp, "Fernpaw, can you help me carry the tansy and the feverfew?"

Fernpaw shook her fur and gave a fake smile, "Coming!"

Clawnose watched as his apprentice bounded across the camp to the medicine cat. He padded over the bramble thicket leader den and looked up. He crouched down and leaped into the air and landed on the hazel tree branch that hung over camp. He sat down and called across camp,

"Members of ShadowClan, has everyone eaten prey and has had their traveling herbs?"

Murmurs floated across the Clan, all saying yes. Redflower looked up at the tom curiously. Clawnose's pelt burned with nervousness at Redflower's stare.

"Alright, there is what we shall do. We shall go to the island to see what ThunderClan and WindClan want."

"What happens afterward?" Snakefang shouted from below.

Clawnose dug his claws into the branch, "I do not know. It depends on what ThunderClan and WindClan want."

The cats glanced at each other, but nodded slowly. Clawnose leaped down from the branched and yowled, "ShadowClan, move out."

Slowly and mournful, the cats started to leave the pine woods. Along with leaving their home, they were also leaving the buried bodies of their Clanmates and kin. They were leaving the happiest memories behind in that empty camp.

Clawnose ignored the lonely, aching feeling in his chest and led the Clan through the forest. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Snakefang and Ashspot were walking side by side, tail entwined together. Worry filled Clawnose.

 _This is_ not _the time to have kits, you two._

Moonshell padded up to Clawnose, walking next to him. She mumbled softly through a bundle of herbs, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Sand- Clawnose? We are leading this cats anyway from everything they know."

Clawnose sighed, "As a leader, you must put your Clan's safety first. And right now, they are too scared to each set a paw out of camp. We need to find a place where they can call home and feel safe."

"I understand, Clawnose… It's just…"

Moonshell looked away from the tom and looked into the forest, like she was trying to find something. Clawnose understood immediately.

"You miss RiverClan don't you?"

Moonshell sighed, "There isn't a day that goes by when I wonder… What if I stayed?"

"But then I remember, that without me, ShadowClan would have died out. Knowing I saved lives, I'm proud. And… This was Frogleaf's Clan."

The tom shifted his paws awkwardly. There were rumors that Moonshell and Frogleaf were secretly in love with each other, yet never did anything that would get them in trouble. Cats would whisper to each other on how they would give each other flirty looks and whisper to each other when they believed no one was looking.

 _I'm not going to ask her if there was anything going on with her and Frogleaf… That is too personal… And besides, she never had any kits or broke the code so it doesn't really matter… Right?_

"Be careful!"

Clawnose snapped back to reality. He noticed that he was about to step into the lake. He turned his head to see his Clan two tail-lengths behind him. Clawnose felt his ears grow hotter as he slowly padded back to his Clan.

"Alright, everyone. Let's keep going." Clawnose mewed.

They traveled close to the lake shore, nearly running away from every noise. They walked across the Greenleaf Twolegplace and stopped at the RiverClan border.

"Clawnose, it smells like RiverClan hasn't been here for moons." Ashspot reported nervously.

"She's right!" Fernpaw gasped, "It smells like WindClan and ThunderClan just invaded their territory. Their scent is everywhere!"

Clawnose saw the worry on Moonshell's face grow heavier and heavier. He was struggling to think of what to say.

 _What do you say in this type of situation? 'Don't worry, I'm sure not all of RiverClan is dead?'_

"Relax everyone." Jetfur stepped in front of everyone.

"Remember, RiverClan was already the smallest Clan even before the rogues came. Since the rogues have been hanging out near RiverClan, I'm sure they've been too nervous to try and mark their borders. I bet you that Badgerstar and Thorntooth have brought them to the island and they are waiting for us. So, let's keep moving."

ShadowClan and Redflower looked very surprised at Jetfur's little speech, but was soothed by it. Even Moonshell looked reassured. Clawnose stepped forward nervously.

"Y-Yeah! E-Everyone listen to J-Jetfur! So, let's go to the island, shall we?"

ShadowClan purred in agreement and continued on their way, still walking closer to the shore. While everyone was chatting and telling how Jetfur how good is little speech was, Clawnose was thinking to himself angrily.

 _How_ dare _Jetfur try and take over my position as leader! I'm ShadowClan's leader! I survived an attack from Bloodspot and Ice-Shard! If anyone should be leader, it should be me! I need to keep Jetfur from trying to steal my spot as leader._

They reached the island a short time later. Clawnose looked at Jetfur innocently.

"Jetfur, could you _please_ go behind everyone else. I want to make sure everyone gets on the island with no problems."

Jetfur, not noticing the forceful tone in Clawnose's voice, nodded respectfully, "I understand, Clawnose."

The sand colored cat's amber eyes filled with devilishly delight as he watched the black cat padded gracefully behind everyone. Clawnose chuckled softly and padded slowly up the ancient fallen tree bridge. He was hit by the forest-y scent of ThunderClan and the windy scent of WindClan. He took a deep breath and padded in.

He saw the large mixed group of WindClan and ThunderClan warriors and apprentices all together, whispering to each other nervously. Clawnose understood why they needed to be quiet.

The rogues could be listening to them.

"Fernpaw!"

A loud red apprentice ran up to the brown apprentice, smiling. Redflower muttered a goodbye and disappeared into the crowd of cats. Fernpaw smiled brightly at the she-cat.

"Robinpaw! What's going on in your life?"

Robinpaw shrugged, "Nothing much, you?"

"Just training to be the best warrior in the _best_ Clan!" Fernpaw said proudly with her chest puffed out.

Robinpaw gave a fake look of shock, "No way! ThunderClan is the best!"

"ShadowClan!"

"ThunderClan!"

The two apprentice playfully hit each other, much to the amused of the other cats. They laughed it off and went to the side of the island and started sharing tongues. Clawnose hear Moonshell coming up behind him, purring.

"It's nice to see our youth getting along with each other, especially after what is happening."

Clawnose smiled, "You're right… Hey, have you seen any RiverClan cats? I haven't seen or scent any."

Moonshell's blue eyes filled with worry, "No… I'm truly worried about them…"

"I'm sure they're fine." Clawnose said, trying to comfort the medicine cat. He rested his tail on her shoulder.

"Clawnose! Get up here!"

Clawnose perked his ears and looked up. A gray and black tom was glaring at him with his amber eyes. It was Badgerstar, leader of WindClan. Badgerstar was that old, but he looked like an elder with his messy fur and dull eyes. He was sitting on a tree branch with a messy furred brown tom. It was Thorntooth of ThunderClan.

 _Thorntooth should be Thorn_ star _, like me_

The rogues made camp around Moonpool, making it impossible for medicine cats to share tongues with StarClan or for cats trying to get their nine lives to become leaders.

Clawnose obeyed Badgerstar, leaping onto the tree branch on the right of the WindClan leader.

"Greetings, Badgerstar," Clawnose meowed, "How is WindClan?"

"We don't have time for chit-chat!" Badgerstar remarked.

"Easy, Badgerstar," Thorntooth said calmly, "Let's start the meeting."

 _But what about RiverClan?_ Clawnose thought.

"Cats of the Clans, listen up!" Thorntooth's voice rang across the island.

Everyone stopped talking to listen. Rabbitwind, deputy of WindClan, and Redflower padded up to the roots of the trees that surrounded the tree covered island and sat under their respective leaders.

"Cats of the Clans," Badgerstar started, "We regret to inform you that we have some bad news."

ShadowClan started to whisper to themselves. Every cat, except the cats in WindClan and ThunderClan, were very confused. Even Clawnose was perplexed by Badgerstar's words. Clawnose looked down. WindClan and ThunderClan looked very sad and worried.

"When we went to visit RiverClan, there was no one there." Badgerstar explained.

"What?!"

Moonshell stepped forward, eyes widened. Her long furred pelt was shaking, "How?! Did the rogues kill them?!"

Thorntooth raised his paw for silence, "Relax, Moonshell. Rogues didn't kill them. We sniffed the area and found a scent trail. It was all of RiverClan. We found that it lead out of camp and out of their territory. We think that they left last night."

Badgerstar continued, "As everyone knows, RiverClan was smaller than any other Clan. They lost many members of their already tiny Clan. We think they left to find the Sky Tree."

Clawnose saw Thorntooth wince and look away. Clawnose never got any details on the Sky Tree, other than that Thorntooth had a vision that the Clans would leave to _find a tree that touched the sky… The Sky Tree_. But he never said anything else about it.

 _I wonder what he's hiding._

Clawnose saw that Moonshell looked very distressed. She slowly padded back to ShadowClan with her head and tail low. Clawnose watch as Jetfur brushed against her pelt. He dug his claws into the wood.

 _It's_ my _job as leader to comfort my Clanmates!_

"We have an idea, Clawnose."

Clawnose turned to face the two leaders. Thorntooth and badgerstar were both looking at him hopefully.

"WindClan and ThunderClan are leaving the Lake Territory to find the Sky Tree," Thorntooth announced proudly, "We believe traveling together is much safer than traveling apart. We can find the Sky Tree together and make our new home there."

Clawnose considered the options. It _would_ be much safer to travel together. It would be like another Great Journey, the Clans leaving their home to find another, safer one. They could protect each other and help each other out.

However, a large group of cats traveling together would bring too much attention to them. The rogues were set on destroying them and taking over the lake. They already succeed in taking over the lake, but they _couldn't_ destroy the Clans. Not if Clawnose could help it.

 _It's too dangerous…_

"No."

Silence echoed across the island.

"What?" Thorntooth gasped.

"I said _no_. ShadowClan will not be traveling with WindClan and ThunderClan." Clawnose repeated, trying not to shake.

"Are you insane?!" Badgerstar spat, digging his claws into the wood of the branch, "So many Clan cats _died_ because we didn't work together! Don't you think it would be safer if we traveled together?"

"It would be safer," Clawnose agreed, "But also very dangerous. A large group of cats makes rogues, loners, and kittypets suspicious. The… Descendants of Blood… made it _very_ clear they want us dead. It safer if we spit up."

Snakefang and Ashspot nodded in agreement, but Fernpaw, Jetfur, Moonshell, and ThunderClan and WindClan was looking at Clawnose with complete shock. There surprised looks made Clawnose's pelt burn with nervousness.

 _I'm doing this for my Clan. I'm doing this for my Clan… I'm doing this for my Clan…_

Clawnose stood up and yowled, "ShadowClan, we're leaving!"

The tom jumped down and started to walk towards the exit. He ignored their looks of shock and anger. Badgerstar yelled,

"You can't just walk away like that! We need to stick together!"

"I'm doing this for the good of my Clan." Clawnose replied.

The sand colored tom walked off the island with his Clan following him, scared for what they might face while trying to find their new home… Alone.

(-)

 **Thank you everyone you decided to stick around for chapter two! I've been busy getting ready for school! And I've decided to respond to some replies… There is only two of them and they're from the same person… WHATEVER!**

KrazyKat-

I have two problems with this page [prologue], Other than that, purrfect

 **I appreciate the pun… Now, to the problems!**

KrazyKat-

One: Heathereye has purple eyes, that is unnatural. I'd recommend using another color like blue. Or green. Or yellow. Or amber

 **While I could be that one Warrior writer that's like 'tHis is MY waRrIor cAts FanFiC! yOu haVE no RigHT to JudGE!' I'm not going to do that since that's rude… And the reason why I gave Heathereye purple eyes is because Heathertail had purple-ish eyes. But I changed it to bluish-purple now so it's more realistic. Also, may I remind you that Heatherstar from Tallstar's Revenge is described with 'pinkish-gray' fur. Just wanted to say sometimes Warriors isn't a realistic series… Also dead cats come back from the grave.**

KrazyKat-

Two: RiverClan is tiny

 **I know! I hate to do that to my favorite Clan! :(**

 **Yet, the smallness is because, as said in chapter two, RiverClan was already a small Clan before the rogues showed up. And the two moons the rogues stayed in the Clans, they learned RiverClan was weak because it was small. So, they attacked it first. RiverClan didn't even wanna fight, they just wanted peace. But it didn't work and they lost many members. And later on, they meet a few cats that may help their Clan…**

KrazyKat-

Three: I opened mouthed kissed a horse once

…

 **Okay!**

 **Second review!**

KrazyKat-

Oh boi. One chapter in and I'm already hooked.

 **Thank you! I plan to write more and more when I have the chance!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the unedited chapters. I don't have any beta-readers or editors to help me write this. It's just me sitting at a computer and posting these. If you guys want to help, that'll be great!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful day!**


End file.
